


All I've Ever Needed

by Anne_Rackham



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Falling In Love, Inns, Missing Scene, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Veld - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Anne_Rackham
Summary: Her head and a hand rests lazily on Steve's chest while his arm is draped over her waist. She listens to his soft breathing as she thinks of what happened between them. This is how pleasure is to be shared between lovers, she thinks, when they are in love.Or, Steve and Diana's snowy evening in Veld.





	All I've Ever Needed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sure a lot of this has been done already, but I needed one for myself. I'm not very good at these types of fics, (1,000 more words than planned!) so please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It's long past midnight when he walks with her to her room. He has a room of his own a few doors down, but he's also being the gentleman he is, making sure she's alright on her own. He knows she's fully capable of taking care of herself, and he can't help but care for her deeply. They arrive at Diana's rented room, and Steve watches her survey the small room, knowing it's less than what she might expect, and decides to leave her to it. They have another busy day ahead of them tomorrow, after all. They should try to get some rest with the few hours that remain. 

His hand reaches for the doorknob as his body slightly turns to look at her one last time before tomorrow. The dim candlelight illuminates her face, and he can see her blue eyes are dark and her black hair, curls wild, around her beautiful face. The words _goodnight_ and _sleep well_ escapes his thoughts. He is breathless, nearly is every time with her beauty, her actions, her determination, her heart, and he wants more of her. Wants to be apart of her and everything she does. She makes him want to be better.

She doesn't say anything. She only stares, and he can see something sparking in her eyes he's never seen in any woman he's been with before. They have only known each other for a little over a week. He's felt the phantom pull between them for a short while, and after tonight it's become stronger than ever. _Stay_ is all he wants, and he knows it's what she wants, too. 

He gently shuts the door behind him, then he takes a few steps toward her. He reaches out to her, his fingers capturing dark strands of her wavy hair as he touches her cheek, and they both inch closer. His hand trails down her soft neck, his thumb rubbing her check as he stares at her redden lips and blue eyes. 

Diana raises her hands to his waist and neck as she leans forward, lips barely brushing against his. His breath is warm and damp against her skin, causing goosebumps to form, and her body tingles and warms all over. She closes her eyes, and Steve captures her lips with his, kissing her softly, gently, slowly. Her hands cling to the back of his coat, and his arm circles around her waist, pressing her body against his. She's never kissed another being before, like her sisters and mother have. No other Amazon gave her feelings that pool in the pit of her stomach like he does. However, she does know the pleasures of her own body, leaving her shuddering with release, though at times she's never fully satisfied. 

She's the one to break the kiss, and his smile soothes her worries in an instant. It's strange at first, how his stubble feels against her skin. It's something she's never experienced before, but she likes it. Her fingers inch up to his face, fingertips ghosting over the lines of his jaw and lingering over his cheek, his neck, his lips. She hears his breath catch in his throat, and she meets his gaze, seeing his eyes dark with admiration and need and want and something else she can't quite name yet. 

"Diana," he whispers, his voice rough, and she hopes to hear it again. She understands the unsaid questions, and her soft lips meet his in response. He quickly deepens the kiss, and she matches him with urgency. His tongue skims over the roof of her mouth, and he tugs on her bottom lip with his teeth before he pulls away. 

She starts to undo the clasp of her furred cloak, and when she reaches behind to unclasp her armor, his hands are quickly on her. He turns her around and moves her long hair over one shoulder. The clasps of her armor are difficult to undo at first, but quickly he understands how after fumbling. When she's bare before him, his hands instantly find her hips, and he kisses her neck gently. 

She lets out a sigh, and her body leans into his gentle touch. "How do you--" she starts to ask, her black brows furrowing as she turns around to face him. 

His hands leave her hips and meets hers on his shirt. "Like this," he says, leaving her hands as he demonstrates a few buttons before he lets her try. It's not long before he's out of his own clothes discarded by the door. 

As her hands roam over his chest, he gently guides her to the small mattress, but she quickly tugs him down on top of her. He kisses her again with more passion, with more love, and his body presses her down into the bed. Her fingers tangle in his brown hair as he deepens the kiss with his tongue, causing her body to arch back into him, her breasts flushed against his chest. 

His hand skims down her abdomen, and he palms her thigh, feels how wet and warm she is when he crooks two fingers inside. He nearly comes undone when she bites and moans his name into his neck. His mouth leaves hers, and he trails kisses down her neck to her breasts, down the hard muscles to the dark patch of curls. Her thighs spread further on instinct as Steve repositions himself, his fingers never leaving her. He sees her squirm and writhe, and when his tongue brushes against her clit, her back arches and the hand in his hair clings tighter and pulls him closer. 

As his pace quickens, Diana's fingers dig into the muscles of his shoulder. The rest of the world melts away, and her only thoughts are of Steve and how he makes her body feel alive. "Steve," she pants, breathless. "--close," is all she's able say as she feels the heat coiling in her lower belly, and the heels of her feet and her free hand dig into the mattress. She clings to Steve tighter, then she cries out, moaning his name, as she comes. 

Relief and warmth flood through her body, and her grip on him relaxes. "I did not know it could be that way," she says in wonder. A leg finds itself around his waist, and she can feel how hard he is against her.

He can't help but grin and recall what she said about men and not belong pleasurable. "Many things can be different than they seem," he tells her as he goes back to her, propping himself up on an elbow and keeping some of his weight off her. She smiles at him and brushes the hair away from his forehead, then he leans down and kisses her parted lips. 

As he kisses her softy, her hand slips between them, taking his cock with her hand. He cries out and thrusts into her hand, and she can feel him tremble and shake above her. All she's ever known is books, but she's a fast learner. Steve's body tells her what she needs to know. She strokes him slowly, and he's panting and staring deep into her eyes. She props herself up on one elbow and her other hand wraps around his neck. Her mouth finds his, but their kisses are sloppy as his moans and pants and need start to take over. 

"Diana." His voice is rough and strangled, but not from pain, and the way he says her name sends another wave of arousal throughout her body. Her movements stop, but she still has him in her hand. "I-- I won't be able to--if we continue. I want you to, but--" 

"I understand," she tells him with a smile. She moves her hand and rests it back down on the bed. 

He repositions himself, and she lifts a thigh back over his back. Slowly and carefully, his cock slides into her. He waits a moment before he continues, letting her get used to the feeling and for him to gather himself before he ends this too soon than he wants. The rock of her hips causes him to move. 

He thrusts and she tries to meet him. Finding a rhythm is difficult at first, but he soothes her. He rests a hand on her waist, and he gently guides her when he sinks into her again. Their pace is slow, but once they've found their pattern, it begins to quicken. The hand on her hip tightens with every thrust, and her hand blindly finds his other and holds it tight. The intimacy of it makes her shiver. 

Her heels drag along the backs of his calves and link together on his lower back, keeping him close to her. The When she clenches, it nearly puts him over the edge. He buries his face in her neck and hair, his breath hot and moist against her skin. "Are you close?"

"Yes," she pants, their knuckles nearly white. 

He bites and sucks at her neck, causing her back to arch up against the bed. He quickens the pace as her moans become louder, and her fingers tug at his hair. Her mouth finds his neck and shoulder as she feels the coiling in her belly again, and she bites his shoulder and his name escapes her lips as she comes.

Two more thrusts, then he spends himself in her and melts on top of her body. He feels her fingers ghost over his neck onto the side of his face. She's brushes away the sweaty hair from his forehead, and he leans up and kisses her lips softly before he rolls off her onto his back. 

Later, the pub downstairs has quieted, and outside the dark sky is slowly turning into day. Her head and a hand rests lazily on Steve's chest while his arm is draped over her waist. She listens to his soft breathing as she thinks of what happened between them. _This is how pleasure is to be shared between lovers,_ she thinks, _when they are in love._ She could get used to this even though she still doesn't know Steve that well. 

She doesn't know what will come of tomorrow. She will have her battle with Ares, and the war to end all wars will be over. It will be a new day, and they will have each other. It's something she can get used to.


End file.
